


Best date in human history

by rabbit_in_blue



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drag, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, The Thomas Crown Affair reference, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_in_blue/pseuds/rabbit_in_blue
Summary: I wrote this to fill a promt, (my first one actually)Mouse Detective ask in tumblr for A Sherlolly fic with an awkward kiss given after a first date in a College AUThis is also my first fic in english, I draft this in spanish first, and then make the translation, so you can be brutal with my grammar if you need to, otherwise I will never  improve.if someone is intereded in the spanish version I will post a link down below.Remember kudos are great, but comments are like candy
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	Best date in human history

It was true, at 21 years old Sherlock Holmes hasn't been in to many dates. His relationship with Violet Hunter all that years ago, remained on the platonic scale of the spectrum, until the day she returned to Paris. No one, nor friend or enemy could honestly say that he and Irene Adler had been dating… And even when he took out Janine Hawkins a couple of times, the ulterior motives he concealed, plus all the narcotics he had to consume to go through those, possibly disqualified them as real ones. No, Sherlock did not have too much dating experience, he was not a lady’s man, as his friend John Watson, nor a hopeless romantic like young Sergeant Lestrde. By his own admission, girlfriends was not his area, and yet tonight, lit by the moonlight, walking down the campus lanterns, Sherlock was certain he had the best date in human history.

During the course of the evening, he was brilliant, witty, and totally dazzled the girl with his deductive abilities and superior intellect. While she on her side has been warm, receptive, sweet and oh so beautiful all along, She even exhibited glimpses of geneality herself, demonstrating accurate synthesis of thought and analysis capabilities, something that, from this day onwards, Sherlock would considered as the most sensual attribute that a woman could ever display.

They were still giglin when they walked into the dorm rooms bilding.

«How did you knew Crown's real plan was to swap the paintings?» ask Molly giggling as they stopped in front of her bedroom door.

«Would you believe me if I told you it was his shirt cuffs?» Sherlock replied smug and satisfied.

«The shirt? His cuffs» she repeats, seems confused, her expression turning in a gesture of true mortification, it is then that the the revelation hit her and Sherlock watched proudly as his face lit up again, and the sweet cute smile returned once more to her lips, her sweet cute small lips «Of course!» she shouts eagerly «The shirt’s cuff… of course… » She repeats once more looking like she just completed a complex math problem. A feeling of deep satisfaction, internally bathes Sherlock from head to toe, their children are going to simply be exceptional, they will win at least one Nobel Prize each ... «You're right, you know?» Molly explains interrupting his train of thought «It can be really obvious if one just observe. But that's the easy part for you, the rest of us have to run the extra mile...»

This is it, Sherlock thought, time to make his move. He had to go for it and kiss her, it was now or never.

Subtly and discreetly Sherlock bridges the gap between the two of them.

«Glad to hear you had a good time, Molly Hooper,» says Sherlock, as he begins to calculate the best posture and angle to reach the perfect kiss. Molly is a little short, so he must proceed with extreme precision so that they are both in a comfortable position.

«I did» she replies smiling, without ever lose eye contact with him, «Even when it was nothing I expected ...»

«What did you expect?» Asks the man innocently as he nimbly prepares to slide his hands behind her arms.

«I don't know,» she replies, giggling. «I thought... I don't know… It’s kinda silly… I thought maybe... that maybe we would go on a date...»

Sherlock’s world freezes, the fly or fight instinct hits his guts. He definitely wanted to run away, but his body has decided not to move anywhere. He barely manages not to touch her now. His mind runs at billions miles per second and returns blank. He's just there, panicking. Wasn't she supposed to be smart? «What do you mean?» He finally says when manages to articulate a concrete thought.

«Well… » begins Molly, a little worried know, biting her down lip «When you asked me to meet you at the museum... I... I... I thought… » A wave of mortification washes her face quickly «Well... I thought you were asking me out… » She is nowclearly ashamed, of her and her confession. She's not longer able to keep her gaze on him... Great, now she thinks she has done something wrong... And this is why girls and dates are definitely not his area… He almost can hear John laugh, when they talk about this on monday during biology class...

«What makes you think it wasn't a date?» He surprises himself by asking...

And suddenly she can look him again in the eyes «Oh, well… ohm… was it?» she ask unsure

«Of course it was!» The man replies sounding more exasperated than he intended to show. «It took me weeks to find the perfect case to ask you out! Why in bloody hell would you think it wasn't a date?»

«I ... I ...» And now he has managed to make her nervous... just great «N ... no ... I don't know ... it felt like a date at first… you ... you know, before the police, the persecution and all that...»

«Is was the drag thing?»

«I... I... maybe... a little?... I… I mean... you look great, seriously, and I think you work those hills better than any pair of shoes I ever had. I can't even believe you walk all the way from the museum till here, in those… or the you run behind Crown through three floors of the building wearing them and you didn’t even miss a step... maybe it had more to do with the part where you flirted with Mr. Crown»

«I was not...»

«Yes, you where...»

Sherlock hesitates for a second, «Maybe a little, but was just for the case...» he finally resolves.

«Well, that's a big no no, you know? flirting with someone else while you are on a date... 

Sherlock can’t help to notice that it has been Molly who has closed the distance between them this time, he hesitates to touch her and chooses to restart calculations on the ideal inclination angle for a kissing this girl. Then, her arms are tangle around his neck and pull him down so their lips collide in an awkward, kinda slappy, and absolutely brilliant, glorious kiss.

Yes, maybe Sherlock didn’t have much dating experience, but one thing he was sure, this was the best date in human history

**Author's Note:**

> for the Spanish version go here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414276/


End file.
